my_little_pony_muzyka_to_magiafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Glaze
Glaze to yotuber który śpiewa piosenki i remixuje. Jego znaczek to płonący toster. WoodenToaster to jeden z najsłynniejszych producentów muzyki w fandomie serialu My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Aktualnie mieszka w Rotherham w Wielkiej Brytanii. Lubi ćmy, a jego ulubionym kucykiem jest postać z tła nazywana przez fanów Carrot Top lub Golden Harvest. Największą popularność zdobył dzięki utworom "Beyond her Garden" i "Rainbow Factory" będący stworzony na podstawie fanfiction z tym samym tytule. Jego OC (Orginal Character) jest klaczą i ma na imię Glaze choć sam producent nie jest kobietą. O niej WoodenToaster i Glaze to dwa pseudonimy używane przez brytyjski muzyk brony. On woli być nazywany Glaze, , ale jest bardziej powszechnie znany pod nazwą konta WoodenToaster YouTube, który rozpoczął się w losowej uchwyt do gier wideo i nie ma szczególnego kucyk lub muzyki połączenie. Jego OC kucyk jest kobieta, bo mu się nie podoba projekt blokowej ogierów. Przegląd W fandomie, jest on przede wszystkim aktywny jako kompozytor utworów instrumentalnych, muzyki elektronicznej, ale nie od czasu do czasu zapewnienia wokale do utworu. Był coraz bardziej współpracował z innymi muzykami, najczęściej koncentrując się bardziej na części instrumentalne piosenki niż na części wokalnej (który był podział pracy w "Love Me Cheerilee", np. 7 ). On jest jednym z najbardziej remiksowane kompozytorów fandomie. On pierwszy wdarł się na scenę brony maja 2011 z remixem niepowiązanym piosenka Renard stosując bardzo krótkie filmy z pokazu (patrz poniżej). Także podaje Renard jako jeden z głównych czynników wpływających na jego stylu muzycznego. 8 Jego ulubiony kucyk ogólnie jest Carrot Top , jego ulubionym wśród głównych bohaterów jest rzadkości . Uczestniczył w wielki projekt Smile w kwietniu 2012 ro Ass Avast Fluttershy za Pierwszy bit WoodenToaster do muzyki kucyk jest remiks piosenki z 2008 r. " Avast Your Ass"przez Kitsune ^ 2. Wersja pony łączy długą tradycję remiksy tej piosenki, która trwa kilka bardzo krótkich fragmentów niepowiązanego soundtrack, ciąg ich razem i zmienić swoje boisko więc dopasować melodię Renard jest. W przypadku WoodenToaster, w dominującym (ale nie tylko) "fragment" jest Fluttershy mówi "yay", z odcinka Sonic Rainboom . Piosenka przeszła milion wyświetleń w pobliżu 21 kwietnia 2012, te dwa oryginału Renard. Remix TheBaffMan okazał niemal tak popularne, z około 1.188.000 poglądów do pierwotnego jest 1.191.000 w 22 lipca 2012. Utwór został pierwotnie wgrany pod nazwą "Avast Fluttershy tyłek", ale WoodenToaster zmienił go na "więcej" pisowni brytyjskiej na początku 2012. Począwszy od lata 2012 roku, nazwa jest obecnie zmieniane regularnie, zgodnie z literami alfabetu. To się nazywa "Avast Fluttershy w Podwozie", jak 12 stycznia 2013 roku. Fabryka tęczy "Tęcza Fabryka" było wejście na szóstej odsłonie Toast Beard konkurencji, to był drugi na wczesnej wersji " Krwi Rainbow za "przez interrobang Pie. Tematem było: "Gdzie tęcze naprawdę pochodzi?". Pomysł, aby "wziąć ciemniejszy odcień" niż zwykle piosenki pony i fragmenty melodii, były zainspirowane tematem do filmu Beyond Re-Animator WoodenToaster obserwował w nocy komponować piosenki. 10 słowa utworu nie są jednoznaczne, ale sugerują, że Cloudsdale nie wszystko się wydaje. Tytularny fabryka tęczy mówi się, że to miejsce "gdzie twoje lęki i koszmary się spełniły". To później zainspirował fanfic Rainbow fabryka . Poza swoim ogrodzie Ta piosenka była Zwycięski jedenastego Kucyk Music Compo . Teksty centrum na Carrot Top . Są one przeznaczone do aspirational dla kucyka, który w serialu, była "zawsze przedstawiany jako robi coś złego" 11 ; zachęcają Carrot Top, że nie osiągnął jeszcze swojego pełnego potencjału, ale może stać się gwiazdą, czy ona ufa jej przyjaciół i stara. Pokaż kompozytor Daniel Ingram nazwał "Za jej ogród" jedna z jego ulubionych brony oryginalnych utworów. Prace pochodne Wśród wielu remiksów piosenki otrzymał dwa wyróżniać, zarówno dla ich popularności (ponad 200.000 odsłon każda, jak z dnia 16 kwietnia 2012 r.), a dlatego, że doprowadził do kolejnych współpracy z WoodenToaster: Jedno jest WoodenToaster w ulubionych , [13 przez Living Tombstone. Drugi był tytuł zmieniono "Beyond jej grób" i składa się z Mic Microphone r. utwór rap nad remiksem Tombstone. Piosenkę rap oparte są na ten sam temat, co oryginalne, ale jechać punkt domu mocniej, dodając "nienawidzą", którzy starają się umieścić Carrot Top i przytrzymaj ją. Zawierają one również pewne odniesienia do życia, śmierci i zmartwychwstania Jezusa Chrystusa. Opis filmu daje więcej informacji dotyczących dodawanych lyrics: W tej historii, Carrot Top mieszka w wiosce otoczonej martwej ziemi. Nie jednorożec ze wsi ma uprawnienia do owoców zmielony niedźwiedzia, ale Carrot Top, choć tylko kucyk ziemi, jakoś tak. Ona uważa się za czarownicę i podobno zabił, ale zwraca bez szwanku następnego dnia, przynosząc mieszkańców wioski do jej boku. Pół roku później, outsiderzy, którzy słyszeli jej prezenty przychodzą do wioski i żądać jej śmierć.Mieszkańcy starają się ją chronić, ale oferuje się na wściekły tłum. Ona jest spalony żywcem i tym razem nie wraca. Ale nad resztkami domu, jej grób, ogród zaczyna się niemal natychmiast rośnie. Poza swoim ogrodzie Official Music Video Teledysk przez MegaJamesStudios, animowane przez oryginalnego utworu i wykonanych z błogosławieństwem WoodenToaster, ale (mimo tytułu) bez jego udziału, łączy słowa piosenki do nieco surrealistycznej podróży przez kosmos, który Carrot Top mogą lub nie mogą wystąpić podczas snu następna na jej działce. Obudzony Obudzony jest duchowym następcą Rainbow Factory. Omawia życie kucyka, który jest zamknięty w Rainbow Fabryki i zmuszony do pracy wewnątrz na resztę jego życia, powoli traci rozum i wiara, że jest poza ich umorzenia. W końcu decyduje się uciec z Rainbow Fabrykę przejąć kontrolę nad swoim życiem ponownie. On nadal pytanie, czy może on uciec swoją przeszłość, ale jest gotów dać mu szansę jak on świadków świata zewnętrznego. Obudzony jest jednym z najwybitniejszych i ocenianych utworów w całym fandomie, jest w rankingu numer 1 na społeczności listę 25 najlepszych brony Pieśni 2012 głosował. To ciekawe, że wszystkie z piosenek i tekstów została niemal całkowicie obsługiwany przez H8_Seed, choć WoodenToaster zazwyczaj przypisuje się nad nim. 14 ' pobrane (36).jpg|Hej!! ma na imię Glaze pobrane (32).jpg|Niewiem? images (90).jpg|Glaze i Carrot Top pobrane.jpg|Hej jak masz na imię ? images (3).jpg|Glaze i DJ pon-3 general M the Linigd daj potpis.jpg|Daj podpis pobrane (4).jpg|Ej ! ja słyszałam to ' thumb|left|164px Kategoria:Kucyki